


Ruined Date (Again)

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Hospitalization, Inspired by Addams Family, Kissing, Overworking, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Stabbing, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Fem!Will breaks her phone then gets stabbed. Fem!Hannibal is there for both.AKA:An excuse to write Annabelle Lecter as Gomez from the Addams Family.





	Ruined Date (Again)

Annabelle was a lady, first and foremost, even with Willow at her side. However, she refused to act respectfully if others did not treat her, or her sweet, adorable, absolutely perfect lover, the same. She had dozens of plans of how and when she would murder Jack Crawford, simply because he was, almost single-handed, the main reason behind Willow’s inferiority complex. And her abandonment issues. And her lack of proper bras. And- the point is, most problems were caused, or at some point worsened, by Jack Crawford and Annabelle very much wanted him dead.

But, she thought, without Jack, she never would’ve met Willow. She never would’ve seen her blush or smile or laugh. She never would’ve been able to shower Will in a constant stream of love and loyalty. For that, she figured Jack deserved to live. Then, Willow slept in her bed and had a nightmare where she begged Annabelle and Jack not to leave her, and Annabelle’s mind gave her about twenty more recipes Jack would suit perfectly and that Will would compliment her on, with that light blush and soft smile. The cycle repeated constantly in Annabelle’s head, unendingly.

Then, one day, Willow sighed. It was a short, angry huff into her phone that made her face darken, her eyes flashing dangerously and her lip curling into a sneer. Annabelle fell in love with her all over again, which wasn’t too uncommon, and instantly paid more attention to her girlfriend than to referral letter for Franklyn she was working on. Her girlfriend was always priority.

“Excuse me, Mr. Crawford?” Will growled, her use of his last name cuttingly impolite. “I don’t have to look at that crime scene in person. I can see the entitlement of the murderer in pictures. I don’t need that in my head, Crawford. Why don’t you do your own damn job for once? I’m not your bloodhound.”

Willow actually, literally, threw her floor at the wall, so hard that the wall’s paint flaked off a bit and the phone itself shattered. Willow, immediately, covered her mouth with her hands and blushed, eyes wide and shocked. She apologized, but Annabelle had never felt so smitten, so utterly attracted, so devoted to one person in her entire life. All the same, Annabelle forced herself to school her reaction. She stood from her seat and wrapped an arm around Willow’s waist, stopping the shorter woman from cutting herself while picking up the shards of her phone.

“I am so sorry, Annabelle,” Willow squeaked, eyes darting and eyes clenched in her curls. “I-I don’t know what came over me! I’ll clean it up, don’t worry-”

“I’m not worried about my office, Lovely,” Annabelle assured the panicking profiler. “I’m concerned about you. What did Jack say to get you all riled up?”

“It wasn’t anything unusual,” Willow admitted with a sigh that visibly deflated her body. “He asked me why I wasn’t at the crime scene, I told him I was spending time with you and that it wasn’t a crime scene requiring my assistance, and he told me to spend less time with my girlfriend and get my ass over there. For some reason, it just made me so angry.”

Annabelle herded Will with her onto the lounge sofa, pulling Will onto her lap so she could properly cuddle with her. She ran her fingers through Will’s curls, her other hand rubbing into her back. Willow allowed her to do as she pleased, the profiler’s relaxed body against Annabelle’s all the encouragement she needed.

“My dearest Will,” Annabelle murmured soothingly into Will’s hair. “It’s stress, that’s all. Stress and anxiety are like water behind a dam. It builds and builds, but can overflow or burst if too much is contained without any release.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Will grumbled, burying her face in Annabelle’s neck and wrapping her arms around Annabelle’s waist. “What should I do?”

“First, you need a new phone,” Annabelle whispered, delighting in the gentle, if not tired, chuckle it pulled from her girlfriend. “I’ll explain everything to Jack, don’t worry about that. I’ll tell him that he mistook you for you mother.” Another laugh, this one louder. “Then, we’ll tell Alana Bloom about the incident, so that she’ll do the hard work of berating Jack for me.”

Willow shifted away from Annabelle’s neck to laugh into her shoulder, her shoulders shaking. Annabelle smiled at her, falling in love again. It was becoming too easy for her to fall in love with Will. Annabelle was slightly concerned by this, but was too happy to care enough to stop.

“Thank you, Annabelle,” Will said, raising her head to grin at her. “At least, I know you’ll always be on my side.”

“Until you’re wrong,” Annabelle agreed, teasingly.

Willow huffed out a laugh, slapping Annabelle’s shoulder gently. 

“Don’t be a dickwad,” Willow ordered. “This is a goddamned tender moment.”

Annabelle and Willow both laughed, the broken phone and Jack forgotten. Annabelle felt light and airy, as though nothing could ever go wrong.

~~~~~~~

Willow was stabbed. She was stabbed in front of Annabelle, the murderer who Jack had been on Will’s back to catch standing above the woman. Will’s eyes were clenched shut as she held her lower stomach, her hands blood soaked and her face showing only pain. She whispered something to Annabelle, probably an order to leave, but Annabelle couldn’t bring herself to follow the advice. She knelt by Will’s side, cradling Will’s face in her hands. Another date ruined by a man. Annabelle had to force herself not to sigh in disappointment.

“You want some, too, Bitch?” the man scoffed, holding up the knife.

“Yes,” Annabelle responded, getting to her feet and carefully removing her heels. 

“You wanna bleed out with your slut?” the man laughed.

“I’d prefer you to bleed out,” Annabelle admitted, cold. “In fact, I feel that you will.”

Annabelle had never been more glad that she wore stilettos than when the heel pierced the man’s neck. She’d aimed perfectly, the blood spurting from his neck like a geyser as he collapsed in a heap. Annabelle glanced at Willow. The woman was passed out, slowly bleeding onto the pavement. Another surge of rage raced through her, and Annabelle’s gaze returned to the scum that had dared touch her girlfriend in the middle of their date. She could already think of over twenty recipes that would perfectly suit chicken soup.

Two hours later, Jack showed up in Will’s hospital room, Katz, Zeller, and Price on his heels. The four stood around, asking Annabelle what happened, why she was covered in blood, and how Willow was doing. Annabelle gestured at Will in response to all their questions, since most of the blood had come from dragging Will to the street for the ambulance. This only sent the team into more of a frenzy. In the midst of the chaos, Alana Bloom stepped in and Jack stepped out with a phone call. Jack got back and explained that a corpse was found, its body so demolished that they couldn’t tell who it was. Annabelle nodded primly, as though upset.

“It’s terrible that Willow should be stabbed the same day you find someone like that,” Annabelle commented, caressing Will’s hand from her seat beside the bed. Will was still out from a combination of blood loss and exhaustion from pushing herself so hard. “It’s equally terrible that Willow cannot assist you.”

“Why not?” Jack questioned.

“Oh, I dunno, she was stabbed?” Beverly suggested, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Annabelle’s respect for her rose drastically.

“She’s still unconscious,” Price added, raising Annabelle’s respect for him as well.

“When she wakes up-” Jack began.

“She’ll still have been stabbed. Not to mention, you have three people here to work it out for you,” Zeller commented. Annabelle was pretty sure that any of the three could and should have Jack’s job.

“Give it a rest, Jack,” Alana ordered. Annabelle was almost jealous of how fast Jack complied.

“Then, we all agree that Will and I should take a lovely little trip to relax and get better?” Annabelle chirped. “I’m sure my dearest Will will be pleasantly surprised at the news.”

“Annabelle, no,” Will grumbled. “There’s been murder.”

“Murder is a constant, Darling,” Annabelle stated, pulling Will’s hand up to press kisses down along her palm and wrist. “Besides, I’ve always wished to show you Italy. It’s beauty will pale in comparison to yours, Sweet.”

“You aren’t convincing me,” Willow stated, thoroughly unaffected and used to Annabelle’s affection. “I was only stabbed, I’m fine.”

“Will, I hate to agree with Dr. Lecter, but you need a break,” Jack said, though it was probably only because of Alana’s harsh glare. “I’m giving you a week off.”

“I’m fired?” Will squeaked, disheartened. 

“No, just on a paid vacation,” Annabelle purred. “A week isn’t long enough to show you Florence, Dearest, so we’ll have to settle for parts of Rome.”

“Annabelle, we are staying in America,” Will stated. “I’ve got eight dogs.”

“Fine,” Annabelle huffed. “We’ll stay for your dogs. I’ll get a room prepared for them, at my house, and I’ll stock my kitchen so that neither of us will have to leave.”

“How’d you get so whipped, Doc?” Beverly asked, softly.

“I’m not “whipped,” Ms. Katz,” Annabelle argued. 

“You’re a bit whipped,” Willow stated.

“Maybe only a tiny bit,” Annabelle agreed.

“How’d you get the doctor so whipped, Will?” Beverly asked.

“It was with my inarguable charm and wit,” Will responded. “Not to mention my hot body.”

Beverly and Will both laughed, but Annabelle pressed a kiss to Will’s lips. It was as good as ordering everyone out of the room, since they marched out dutifully, but not silently.

“No sex in the hospital,” Zeller hissed.

“The walls are thin,” Price added.

“You don’t have any condoms,” Beverly agreed.

“They’re both girls, they don’t need condoms,” Jack grumbled.

“They just shouldn’t have sex in a hospital,” Alana stated, then the door closed behind them.

Annabelle pulled away from Will to smile down at her. Willow smiled in response, tiny hands gripping Annabelle’s shoulders. They were both happy to be together, alone, even if it was only because Will had been stabbed.

“I’m sorry he ruined our date,” Annabelle hummed, running her fingers through Will’s curls.

“I’m just glad we got to be together,” Will replied, then lowered her eyes and tightened her grip. “Is it bad if I’m kinda glad I got stabbed? I mean, since it means we get to spend more time together, not because I liked the experience. I didn’t. It wasn’t very fun, being stabbed.”

“It’s not bad to want to spend time with me, Willow,” Annabelle stated. “Just, refrain from being stabbed, next time you want a week with me. We can fake it.”

“Annabelle!” Will giggled, covering her face with her hands. “We are not going to fake it!”

“We’ll see how you feel,” Annabelle permitted.

“Oh my God, Annabelle,” Will huffed, but the smile on her face was wide. “I don’t love you enough to fake being stabbed.”

“Then, I’ll fake being stabbed,” Annabelle offered. “It’s a win-win. Very believable. A lot of people want to stab me, after all.”

“Don’t lie to my face, Sweetheart,” Will scoffed, then kissed Annabelle’s cheek. “I wouldn’t let anyone stab you, so it’s unbelievable. I’d stab them myself, first.”

Annabelle stared at Willow, for a moment. Willow smiled, proud of the stunned look on Annabelle’s face. Eventually, Annabelle launched herself at Will to begin kissing every centimeter of her skin that was above the blanket. Will laugh out loud.

“I love you,” Annabelle said, between kisses. “I adore you. I fall deeper in love with you every time you breath. I am smitten. You are perfect, Dearest Will.”

“I love you too, Annabelle,” Willow stated, pulling Annabelle into an actual kiss. “I love you.”

“Darling, you should sleep,” Annabelle lilted. “Our vacation starts tomorrow, after we leave the hospital. We’ll need to pick up your dogs and some clothes for you.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Will asked, voice quiet. She looked at Annabelle through her eyelashes, as though afraid she’d say no. She was stunning, with kiss-swollen lips and light flush, thick eyelashes failing to hide the blue of her eyes. Annabelle smiled at her girlfriend.

“I wouldn’t leave your side for the world,” Annabelle promised. 

“Thank you,” Will sighed, relieved. “I love you.”

“And I you, Darling,” Annabelle responded.

She was utterly smitten and refused to look for a way out.


End file.
